Sleepless
by PockyxAnime4Ever
Summary: Naruto heeft weer slaaploze nacht, meer dit keer is hij niet alleen .


**Story Titel ! : Sleepless**

**Koppels : NarutoxSasuke (one-sided)**

**Waar gaat het over : Met half open ogen keek Naruto, naar zijn moordenaar als hij hem neer schoot .**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Rape, Death , Angst & Love (One-sided) **

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

Naruto zuchte als hij op bed lag van een slechte dag, hij heeft ruzie gemaakt met Sasuke . Zijn beste vriend van kinderjeugd, Naruto kan het nog steeds niet begrijpen . Wat er gebeurd was het moest een perfecte dag worden, maar Sasuke heeft het verpest . En misschien Naruto zelf ook, okay Naruto legde zijn hand op zijn verhoofd . En probeerde zich zelf kalm te houden, en sloot zijn ogen als hij terug dacht . Wat er juist gebeurd was, dat hij en Sasuke ruzie hebben .

1 . Naruto ging eindelijk Hinata uit vragen

2 . Sasuke verpeste het om iets gemeens te zeggen tegen Hinata

3 . Hij zei dat Naruto dat heeft gezegt, en nu wilt Hinata niet meer met hem spreken .

4 . Sasuke zeide dat hij van Naruto houd, maar date zelf Sakura al 5 maanden .

5 . Naruto was boos, verward en verdrietig wat Sasuke deed en zeide

6 . En heeft Sasuke een mep gegeven en is naar huis gevlucht

Okay dat was het niks meer en al, Naruto stond op en liep naar onder ." Mam kun je ..." Maar zag dat niemand er was ." Oh ja zij en papa zijn een nachtje weg ." Hij voelde zich plots alleen, hij heeft nooit aandacht van zijn ouders gevraagd . Maar nu wilt hij getroost worden, en een idee te krijgen om terug goed te maken met Sasuke . Naruto pakte iets te drinken uit de koelkast, en ging ook iets zoeken om te eten . Hij hoorde plots een deur open gaan, maar zag niemand binnen komen en de deur was dicht . " Was zeker niks ." Zeide hij tegen zichzelf, en bakte de vlees in de pan . Als hij naar het vlees keek, voelde hij iemand achter zich . Maar voor dat hij kon omdraaien, werd hij geklopt met een baseball knuppel . Naruto botste tegen de muur, en voelde bloed uit zijn neus gaten stromen ." Fuck ! " Hij wou naar de aanvaller kijken, maar de hete pan vloog recht in zijn gezicht . Naruto schreeuwde als een beetje heet olie, in zijn ogen kwamen en voelde een trap tegen zijn zijde . " Stop het ! Stop het ! Het doet pijn ! " Riep hij bang hij kon nog steeds niks zien, maar probeerde van zijn aanvaller weg te komen . Plots voelde hij iets tegen zijn hand drukken, en voelde zijn huid scheuren . En zijn vinger tippen voelde verdoofd en vochtig aan, is dat bloed ? Het doet pijn erg veel pijn, Naruto huilde en zijn ogen prikte van de tranen die hij voelde ." Stop er mee ." Kreunde hij ." Het doet zo een pijn ."

" Net zoals toen je mijn hart brak ? " Vroeg de stem Naruto herkende de stem, en opende zijn ogen ." Sa ..." Maar kreeg een klop tegen zijn gezicht, Naruto voelde zijn broek naar onder gaan . En iets pijnelijks in zijn anus, Naruto deed zijn ogen open . Hij zag het gezicht niet, maar zag wel wat in hem ging . De snij kant van de mes, maakte het pijnelijk en bloederig . Naruto keek in horror als meer bloed uit kwam ." Nee ! " De mes ging er uit en de penis, van de aanvaller ging in hem . Naruto schreeuwde als hij verkracht word, hij kan het niet geloven . Hij wilt het niet geloven, dit moet een nachtmerrie zijn . Ja dat is hij zou zo meteen wakker worden ." Ik hou van jou Naruto, je zijt van niemand anders . " En liet zijn sperma in hem komen, als de man zijn penis uit hem haalde . En zijn broek terug dicht deed, en de mes pakte haalde hij een pistool uit zijn jas zaj ." Ik hou zo fucking veel van jou, waarom brak je mijn hart ? " Naruto kan hem niet antwoorden, als hij levenloos naar hem terug keek . Met half open ogen keek Naruto, naar zijn moordenaar als hij hem neer schoot . En zag nog voor de eerste keer, tranen uit Sasuke 's ogen komen .

* * *

**Hey ik heb ' Sleepless ' over geschreven, ben het met velen nu aan het doen . Over schrijven, na lezen en dan uploaden en nieuwe chaps ook . Dus ik hoop dat jullie nog even geduld hebben, voor de gene die english version van hun wilt hebben . Ik hoop dat je van de nieuwe ' Sleepless ' geniet .**

**Bye bye ! **


End file.
